Outer Science
Outer Science (アウターサイエンス Autā Saiensu) is the fourteenth song of the series, featured on the album Mekakucity Records. Background : Outer Science features the end of the "Bad End" route, also known as Route XX. It takes place after the goal to combine the snakes and create a new medusa in the real world is prevented by Ayano Tateyama, who gained a snake but did not leave the Kagerou Daze again. The Snake of Clearing Eyes possesses Konoha, turning into Black Konoha, planning to kill those who received a snake and force Marry Kozakura to reset the timeline. : The snake is seen in the body of Dark Konoha, together with Azami, its former "master", who is powerless to do anything against the snake, due to the loss of her power to combine the snakes and take back the order for the Kagerou Daze to bring in anyone who died on August 15. : It proceeds to ridicule her, Marry, and Kenjirou, his "next master", for their foolish wish to keep living with the ones dear to them. Realizing the situation, Marry starts to cry and to wonder why the deaths of her friends have to repeat all over again. Once more, the snake makes fun of Azami for how the story of her life went, and that she even carelessly allowed herself to fall in love, causing the snake to laugh out loud. : Being obsessed with the thought of following its master's wish and creating a new medusa in the real world with the power of the snakes, the snake addresses Marry once more, rhetorically asking her about her power of Combining Eyes, which allows her to combine all the snakes and control the Heat Haze, a power her grandmother gave her via the Queen Snake in order to save her life. : The snake approaches the Mekakushi Dan while possessing the body of Konoha, taking one life after another, until only Marry is left. Kenjirou as well is seen dead on the floor in front of the snake. Not wanting to live in a world without her friends, Marry gives in to the snake's deliberate provocations and uses the power of Combining Eyes to reset the timeline, causing another route of the story to start. Jin's Comment Mekakucity Records Booklet :“This story isn't fictional. : And that’s why all of your ‘tragedies’ : Are so stupid that it makes me yawn.” : Just like how when children are told by adults, “That’s so immature,” : There are times when people are looked down on from above. : Even if children view it as something grand and magnificent, : To the adults, it seems lacking and worthless. : However, imagine that there is an existence that looks down at those adults in the same way. : This is the song of a monster that overlooks everything. : People’s lives, hearts, meetings, memories, deaths— : He looks down on it all, as if they are “stupid” events in a book. : What if that existence started influencing someone’s everyday life to merely kill time? : Please enjoy this helplessly unfolding tragedy.Translation by Renna-translations Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= Living a life in slight misery The dead are knocking on the door, aren't they? The small master cannot watch indifferently It's an unpleasant story Throats and bodies that split open and widen In order to melt a dead heart Leisurely swallowing up life I gouge out eyes Hey, you prayed too, right? Whenever you glared at me That kind of tragic spirit is Something I really love Welcome to the interior of my womb The endpoint of love and ego You will soon be reborn as well It's wonderful to be like a monster, right? Saying things like "Ahh, God, why?" "I'm sick of this already!" you cried Just accept it, this is fate So next, next, next, let’s work hard for the master Legends, life, and even people’s fate And inadvertently falling in love, too Quietly, the snake laughs out “Such stupid things.” Ah, how difficult, what a challenge, I can’t stand it What licks at a dull heart is Trimming away at a small life Embedding in those eyes Ahh, it dwells in you, right? The "power of meeting eyes" You are this tragedy's queen Enjoy it, this life of yours! Weaving together love and egoism Those wavering days are beginning to break as well Matching pace and heading to the “first tragedy” “Give it back!” You lamented, "I’m sick of it already!" You wept You knew it, right? That's fate That terribly petty and fragile story Is the real thing, isn't it? No matter how many times you deny it This foolish life you're living Begins to return to those same days Recklessly, uncouthly, Cry, sob, wail, and become intertwined. Ahh, it’s an unsightly life Before you ask “Why?” You asked for too much and now serve to sin Hollow miracles will break open and collapse Saying “It’s enough already!” No matter how many times you just cry Even the end will quickly fade away And the next, next time it comes The next, next day And the next, next next one after that too, Let’s ridicule it! Translation by re-missedcall Trivia * It was voted as the #5 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Mekakucity Records Category:Songs